The objective of this contract is to evaluate the possibility that chronic electrical stimulation of selected portions of the auditory system can maintain the anatomical and physiological viability of deafferented auditory nerve axons and their cell bodies in a manner compatible with future implantation of a functional auditory prosthesis.